


Continuity

by dysintegration (robokittens)



Category: DCU, The OC
Genre: Crossover, M/M, stay classy seth cohen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robokittens/pseuds/dysintegration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><me> hey. what do i want to call this?<br/><Zee> Call it 'The Best Crossover EVAR'<br/><me> NO IT NEEDS A REAL TITLE<br/><Zee> Um.... 'The One Where Seth Blows Bart'?<br/><Zee> What about just, 'The Day I Met Kid Flash'?<br/><Zee> Dude, i suck at titles.<br/><me> ahahaha.<br/><me> me, too. man.<br/><Livia> "This is how we do it in the Speed Force, bitch!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuity

Seth's tying his shoe.

This is, generally, a pretty safe activity. He notices it's untied, steps off the sidewalk onto the grass, and crouches down to solve the problem.

This time, a pair of weird-looking red and yellow boots stops next to him. "Hi," a voice says, from the general direction of above the boots. "I know this sounds kind of strange, but can you tell me where I am?"

Seth stands up. He turns his head a little, to look at the owner of the weird boots, and the voice. "Um," he says, and then "Holy fuck." And then, "You're Kid Flash."

"Yeah." His eyes are _really_ yellow, and they kind of shine. It almost hurts Seth to look into them. "This isn't San Francisco, is it?" He sounds kind of hopeful, but not overly-so.

"Uh, no. You're about," Seth pauses to think. "Four hundred and fifty miles off. Or so." _You're Kid Flash_ , he barely resists saying again.

"Oh." He crinkles his nose up a little, thinking. "That's weird. I wonder how that happened. You haven't seen Superboy around, have you?"

"No. Um. Not to sound stupid, but ... You're a _comic book character_ ," Seth blurts out, finally. It sounded way more suave and intelligent in his head.

"Because he was transported with me, see, and ..." He trails off. "I'm a comic book character? _Really_? That's so cool! Do you have any? Can I see? Wait, does this mean you know my secret identity? Wow. This really _is_ another dimension! Robin'll be totally excited!" He pauses. "If he can figure out how to get us _back_. You don't have a dimensional transporter, do you?" He has that hopeful-but-not-counting-on-it look in his eyes again.

"Um." Seth stares at his feet. "Yes. No. Sorry. I mean." He looks up again.  
"Yes, I have comics with you. No, I don't have a dimensional transporter. Those don't even _exist_ here."

"Oh." Kid Flash -- _Kid Flash_! -- looks disappointed. And then suddenly he's a blur, and before Seth can finish blinking he's standing there in oversized jeans and a green hoodie with Mario on it, and there's a ring with a Flash symbol on his right hand that Seth hadn't noticed before. "I'm Bart," he says, and Seth says "Um" a couple more times before he manages to get his name out.

***

"I had my own _series_?" Kid Flash -- _Bart_ \-- is sitting cross-legged at the foot of Seth's bed. Seth's sitting at the head of it, and between them are several long white boxes. There are a couple more on the floor, poking out from under the bed. 

"Uh-huh," Seth says. He's rifling through a box that contains a slightly embarrassing number of _Legion_ back-issues. "I don't own it, but I read a couple issues on the Internet. It was really" _don't say cute, don't say cute._ "cool."

"Huh." Bart leans back, dangerously far, looking like he's about to topple over backward any second now. "But I got _canceled_? That's totally lame." He sits up again, leaning forward this time, elbows on the edge of one of the boxes and chin cupped in his palms.

"It got canceled at the same time as _Superboy_ , so maybe there was something going on, but I wasn't reading those then. I got _Young Justice_ in back issues," he says by way of explaination. 

And Bart's simply _gone_ for a second, and Seth blinks, but then there's a weight on the end of his bed and Bart says, "Still no sign of him. Superboy," when Seth looks slightly confused.

"Did you just ... check the whole city?"

Bart nods.

" _Awesome_." He comes dangerously close to actually hitting his forehead with the heel of his hand. _Awesome? You're a moron, Cohen._

But Bart doesn't seem to mind, and just takes the lid off the box on his right.

"Wait!" Somehow, even though it should be impossible, Seth manages to throw himself forward and cover the box with his arms before Bart has a chance to look through it. "You can't read my comics!"

"Why not?" Bart's actually _pouting_ , an expression that Seth doesn't think he's ever seen on a boy's face before. Well, maybe Ryan once or twice, when he thought nobody was looking.

"Because I don't know where in continuity you are! Past issue four of _Teen Titans_ , obviously, but after that there's no way to say. And you can't read about things that haven't _happened_ to you yet. It would be dangerous. It would be bad. It could _destroy your entire universe_." Seth's a little wide-eyed, and his breathing's a little erratic, and Bart is staring at him like he's crazy. "It could _destroy your world_ ," Seth says again.

Bart just stares at him, and it's actually a little unnerving (those _eyes_ ), so Seth eases up off the box and sits back up. "Um," he says. "I, uh. You know what? I'm -- I'm hungry. Are you hungry? You must be hungry; speedsters are always hungry. Let's get some pizza. How does pizza sound? I -- I gotta go get a phone," and he's off the bed, edging toward the door (He doesn't have a phone in his room; why should he? His only friend lives in the backyard.) when suddenly he's slammed up _against_ the door, and his mouth drops open, and Bart -- _Kid Flash_ \-- is kissing him.

 _Um_ , he tries to say, but Bart's tongue is licking at his teeth, and it's hard and _fast_ and not like kissing anyone else -- not that he's kissed all that many people. And he's not gay. He's not, really, whatever his parents or his therapist or his girlfriend might say, but ... this is _Kid Flash_. He kisses back.

And he won't say that he's never fantasized about comic book characters -- he's a red-blooded American male, after all -- well, okay, a red-blooded American _geek_ \-- but he never pictured it quite like this.

He drops to his knees.

Bart makes a breathy little noise that makes Seth hope frantically that his parents haven't stopped home, even though there's really no way they could have heard it even if they were standing right outside his door, which _please_ don't let them be standing right outside his door because that would be _disastrous_ because there's really no way to explain this and -- okay. Breathing. Breathing is important.

Breathing is important, and ... he's actually unbuttoning Bart's fly. He's pulling down the zipper of an honest to God _superhero_ , and he's really glad that Bart changed out of the Kid Flash uniform because this is surreal enough as it is, and does this make him a groupie?

" _Seth_ ," Bart says -- whimpers really, and Seth has a moment of _Woah_ before he takes another deep breath and tugs Bart's jeans down, hooking his thumbs into his -- are those Superman boxers? Oh dear God -- underwear and pulling those down, too. The clothes puddle at Bart's feet, and ... and.

And there's a half-naked superhero in front of him in his bedroom, and Seth thinks _Oh help me, Moses_ and takes the head of Bart's cock in his mouth.

Bart makes a sharp "Oh!" noise and his hips press forward, just a little; Seth almost gags, which has to be some sort of psychosomatic thing as Bart's cock is nowhere _near_ all the way in the back of his throat, and oh god, can he do that? Is it actually possible to do that? He's not actually certain that it's possible outside of those couple of pornos that okay, maybe he's seen but he's a _teenager_ dammit and -- Bart lets out another strangled moan, and Seth decides he thinks too much. 

Although he kind of wishes he'd ever, you know, _gotten_ a blow job. Then maybe he'd have some idea what he was doing.

One of Bart's hand tightens on his shoulder. The other cups the back of his head lightly, fingers threading through his hair. They catch and tug, gently; Seth gasps a little around Bart's cock; Bart moans, so he does it again. He swipes his tongue gently against the underside of Bart's cock, and the fingers in his hair tighten.

Okay. He's a quick learner. He can get the hang of this.

Just as he's beginning to think he's got it down -- and this isn't so bad, really; he can't understand why Summer was quite so adverse to the idea -- Bart sort of murmurs "Oh _Seth_ " and the fingers in his hair tighten and suddenly Bart is coming in his _mouth_. Which is ... simultaneously gross and kind of cool.

And okay, blow jobs are pretty easy, but swallowing is _hard_. He manages, though, and is only coughing a little when Bart's hands slide down to his biceps and he's pulled up roughly and pushed back against the door again. Bart seems to like this kissing-roughly thing, and Seth ... really isn't complaining.

"So, is this the place where I'm supposed to get really awkward and uncomfortable?" Seth asks when Bart finally lets him up for air; his grin _is_ a little nervous, but then, it usually is.

"Not unless you want to." Bart rests his forehead against Seth's, and it's a little unnerving to see someone grinning manically from that close up. "So how about that pizza? Pizza sounds really good. Let's get some pizza." He finally lets go of Seth and backs off him, and Seth reaches to the side to bedroom door, before noticing something rather crucial:

"You, um, might want to put your pants back on." And just like that, they are. Bart grins. Seth, not for the first time, wishes _he_ had superspeed.

"And you know," Seth says, as they're headed downstairs for a phone, "if you can't find a dimensional transporter ... you could probably stay here. My parents have this thing about taking in strays."


End file.
